<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Too Old by afteriwake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938054">Not Too Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake'>afteriwake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>afteriwake's 40th Birthday Celebration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fade to Black, Feeling old, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Lingerie, Married Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, POV Sebastian Moran, Sexy Molly Hooper, gray hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds his first grey hair the morning of his fortieth birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>afteriwake's 40th Birthday Celebration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Too Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts">Dreamin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A treat for <b>Dreamin</b> with the prompt "<i>Sebolly, birthday, his first gray hair</i>."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked at his reflection closely in the mirror and frowned. Right up in front, stark white against the rest of his hair, was a grey hair. Just what he wanted to wake up to on his fortieth birthday. He already felt old and soft, thanks to retirement from the organization and a cushy job keeping an eye on his wife’s security detail, but this was just icing on the proverbial birthday cake.</p><p>Soon he felt two arms slide around his waist and a warm body with still perky breasts press against his back. “Grey hair already?”</p><p>“I’m old.”</p><p>“You are not,” Molly replied. “You’re mature and sexy and soon you’ll be a silver fox.”</p><p>“I like my red hair,” he replied. </p><p>“Red hair, grey hair, black or brown, I’ll still love you just the same,” she said. He nudged her back and then turned around facing her. She had a sexy piece of lingerie on and he raised an eyebrow, only to get a smug smile from her. “I thought you’d like some pretty wrapping on your present.”</p><p>“And you’re my present?” he asked, and she nodded. “I’m a lucky bastard, then.”</p><p>“You are,” she murmured, moving close and moving her hand to the towel around his waist. He’d planned on a quick shower after his jog but he’d been distracted by the grey hair. When she removed the towel from his waist and got down on her knees, he tangled his fingers in her hair before she took his cock in her mouth. He was already hard from the sight of her in the skimpy black number, but he knew this was a treat he should enjoy immensely before returning the favor after he unwrapped his gift.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>